


Late night calls

by Neeabux



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: If being called dude is ur kink ur in luck because o boi, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Voice Kink, dumb idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeabux/pseuds/Neeabux
Summary: I found out that Jeremy jacks off well talking to Michael in the book and i s2gSo have some shit based of tht but spicy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Late night calls

**Author's Note:**

> Theres no heterosexual explanation for this enjoy

Jeremy couldn't believe he was doing this. 

Technically, it was multitasking, he was in the mood and he wanted to talk to Michael. 

In no way was he getting off to Michael's voice. 

Reality hit Jeremy hard in the face when Michael chirped up.

“Dude you ok? You sound kinda,, , sick.” 

Shit. He wasn't caught but he felt like he was. 

“Ye-yeah I’m good. Why?” 

This was the hottest and embarrassed Jeremy has ever been in his life. 

Blessed with a stutter, that the man on the phone was used, so that wasn't out of the odd. 

“Dude no offense, and don't take this the wrong way, but are you jerking off right now?” 

Never mind, god damn he was caught. 

Nothing understandable came out Jeremy was to flustered to get anything but squeaks out. 

"So thats a yes?" 

To be completely honest, Jeremy thought Michael was attractive but who doesn't think their best friend is at least a little hot. 

Michael had a voice that was definitely sweet yet smooth sounding. 

He also had black messy hair that gave Michael a pillow prince kinda vibe.

The darker boy also wore the dumbest glasses, like actually grandma glasses, but somehow they made his dark eyes look softer than they already were. 

To top it off he had the biggest, softest looking, lips Jeremy has ever seen in his life. With a mole just above them on the right side of his face which tied everything together somehow. 

Jeremys voice was a lot higher and still awkward sounding but he tried. 

"Dude listen it's not what y-you think!" his voice getting higher then it was if possible.

The boy with the deeper voice laughed. 

"It's ok man," there was a pause.

Was it for dramatic effect, or just to drive Jeremy insane only the other boy knew.

"It's not like I haven't done it before either." 

Michael trailed off at the end, not inaudible but close. 

"Dude.. ." This was actually the hottest Jeremys ever been.

More laughter from the other line.

"Im just sayin man!"

Jeremy wishes he could be as laid back in every situation as Michael was. 

"I j-just- it was- uh, convenient." 

This 2 minutes of talking went on for what felt like 2 decades. 

"Augh I know! Your just in the mood right? And it kinda just feels, ykno right?" 

Fuck. 

"What do you mean dude?" 

Michael was probably getting at least a little red, Jeremy couldn't be alone in this. 

"Ah, never mind I said anything. I'll let you do your business." 

"No," 

That's the firmest Jeremys voice could sound 

"I wanna know man, no judgement." 

"It's just ykno,"

This would probably be the hardest thing to say in Michaels life. 

"It's easier to get off to your voice then a porno I guess?"

Jeremy was burning, but the complement was all it took to get him going.

"Michael."

"Yeah man?" 

"Do you want to get off, like, right now?" 

Jeremy mentally kicked himself, that couldn't be phased worse.

"What,, ,?" 

Fuck. Second try at phasing.

"I mean, I could get off to your voice." 

Easily too, Michael had a good voice and Jeremy was always a little weak for it. 

"Jeremy, this is getting a little awkward man."

"And you getting off to my voice isn't?"

Jeremy had a point.

"Shit,, ," 

How breathy Michaels voice was wasn't helping. 

"Well?" 

There was a distance sound of a zipper some shuffling and a cap opening, closing only a few seconds later. 

"Hey Michael."

Jeremy has never done anything remotely close to this before. 

"Yeah?"

That was the quietest Michael could get, which wasn't super quiet honestly. 

"W-what do we do?" 

"Uhm." 

Michael was obviously thinking hard about this.

"Just tell me what you're doing right now." 

"What do you fucking think I'm doing right now Michael!" 

"Dude i'm serious! How are you, shit, doing it." 

Michael had 0 idea how to do this, but so did Jeremy so Michaels words were gospel right now.

"Um I'm just kinda,, ,lazyily stroking myself."

What was next was it 'what about you?' shit this wasn't an everyday conversation.

"Ykno what I'm doing Jeremy?" 

Michael knew Jeremy couldn't do this and he had enough false confidence were he could. 

"I'm going really slow, as if you were doin this."

Shit. Michael actually kinda knew what he was doin, bless cable porn. 

"Jeremy if you were here what would you do?"

"A-ah id probably go a little faster."

Jeremy was actual shit at this, but his tiny moans were enough for Michael. 

"You wouldn't try to use your mouth? I would on you if you let me." 

That was the smoothest Michael has ever been in his life.

"R-really?" Jeremys hand started moving faster.

"Yeah, id slide my tounge up your dick real nice and slow, just to tease you." 

"F-fuck Michael." 

Michael went red, Jeremy was to cute sounding he could barely take it.

"And id do that till you started dripping pre-come, maybe id speed up, a little, just for you." 

"P-p-lease ah! Michael."

Jeremy hadn't been going for that long. But he was already on the edge. 

"Tell me m-more, please Michael." 

Michael was almost dying, he'd gotten off to Jeremys voice before but actually hearing it moan was, a lot for one man. 

He sped up his hand smearing pre-come down his already slick dick. 

"Then when y-you where about to come id take you all the way in my mouth." 

"FUCK! MICHAEL!" 

Jeremy finished right there, letting the last few spasms get out as he moaned before he came back down.

Jeremy was so hot to listen to come. Michael got closer and closer with stroke.

"Michael, I wanna fuck you next time i see you." 

Something in that boys voice set him over the edge. 

"Ah! Shit Jeremy."

When Michael came back down from his high, come all over his shirt, he tried speaking.

"That was-"

"We should do that again."

Jeremy really did want to, +getting off from Michaels mouth, rather on him or not, seemed like a good experience. 

Michael chuckled again.

"Yeah man, we should."

**Author's Note:**

> rip this is bad i didn't proof read it


End file.
